


Descender of Seaele

by ugami



Category: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology
Genre: Death, Drabble, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugami/pseuds/ugami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet another world has fallen to the belly of Gilgulim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descender of Seaele

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology a lot lately. I had this little plot bunny in my head for a while. It just wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully I can get back to writing my neighbor AU for Eve and Verloren now...

And when Ami opens her eyes for the first time all she sees is black and silver. Who is she? Where is she? She wants to ask but the person in front of her smirks and terror fills her body. This man is bad and Ami needs to get away but she doesn’t know where to go, _doesn’t know what to do_. Ami has no hope against a veteran descender. He kills her fast and then takes the world without problem. 

_doesn’t understand why leave please no **it hurts**_

And yet another world has fallen to the belly of Gilgulim. 


End file.
